polish_semantic_grammar_circlefandomcom-20200214-history
Stanisław Karolak
Stanisław Karolak (1931-2009) can be viewed as the father of the circle. His major publications bring a new view on many semantic, syntactic ang philosophical issues including: * predicate-argument stuctures (cf. Podstawowe struktury składniowe języka polskiego, 2002) * aspect (cf. Semantyczna kategoria aspektu, 2008) * time(Od semantyki do gramatyki, 2001) * descriptions (Kwantyfikacja a determinacja w językach naturalnych, 1990), Other authors also spoke on his topic: Bogusławski, A. (2008). Stanisław Karolak (1931-2009). Bogusławski, A. (2009). Profesor Stanisław Karolak (1931-2009). Grochowski, M. (2010). Profesor Stanisław Karolak (1931-2009). Kiklewicz, A. (2017). Składnia semantyczna Stanisława Karolaka w perspektywie leksykologicznej i leksykograficznej = Stanisław Karolak’s semantic syntax in lexicological and lexicographical perspectives. Śmigielska, B. (2013). Le problème de la valence et de l’ordre des prédicats dans la conception des structures prédicat-arguments de Stanisław Karolak. Gebert Lucyna Взаимозависимость между значением глагола и видом : сопоставление двух теорий вида / Люцина Геберт // In: Семантика и структура славянского вида .- 2 .- Kraków, 1997 .- S. 73-86 | rus Słowa kluczowe: aspekt, czasownik czynnościowy, czasownik stanowy, język angielski, język rosyjski, język włoski, języki słowiańskie, Karolak Stanisław (1931-2009), "длительное понятие", "недлительное понятие", "понятие изменения", "понятие состoяний" Klasyfikacja: 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne Abstrakt: Теория Л. Геберт, опирающаяся на понятия изменения и состoяния, и теория С. Кароляка, выделяющая категории длительного и недлительного понятий. (TŚ) Wyświetl Edytuj - 7. Chojak Jolanta Jakie to jak? / Jolanta Chojak // "Prace Filologiczne" 2002 T. 47 .- S. 27-41 | pol Słowa kluczowe: funkcja syntaktyczna, jak, język polski Klasyfikacja: 8.2.1.4.3. Język polski. Zdanie złożone Abstrakt: Kwalifikacja gramatyczna i funkcje wyrazu jak w zdaniach według słowników języka polskiego i opracowań językoznawczych. Pod uwagę wzięto między innymi "Inny słownik języka polskiego" pod red. M. Bańki (Warszawa, 2000), "Słownik języka polskiego" pod redakcją W. Doroszewskiego (Warszawa, 1964) oraz prace K. Kallas, S. Karolaka, Z. Klemensiewicza. (TŚ) Wyświetl Edytuj - Koseska-Toszewa Violetta Gramatyka konfrontatywna rosyjsko-polska : składnia / Violetta Koseska-Toszewa .- Warszawa : Slawistyczny Ośrodek Wydawniczy, 1993 .- 186 s. .- Aneks, bibliogr., tab. | pol Słowa kluczowe: gramatyka 3 (dokument), gramatyka konfrontatywna, język polski, język rosyjski, składnia 1 (tworzenie wyrażeń złożonych) Klasyfikacja: 1.1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne. Studia konfrontatywne, 8.2.1.4. Język polski. Składnia, 9.2.1.4. Język rosyjski. Składnia Abstrakt: W pracy przedstawiono różnice i podobieństwa w zakresie składni w języku rosyjskim i polskim. Za wyjściowe przyjęto fakty i zjawiska natury strukturalnej, uwzględniając wymogi lingwistyki stosowanej. W pierwszej części monografii przedstawiono analizę części zdania i rodzajów zdań w obu językach, wykorzystując zasady tradycyjnej składni języka polskiego Z. Klemensiewicza, a także podobieństwa i różnice struktur zawarte w "Gramatyce rosyjskiej w ujęciu funkcjonalnym" A. Bogusławskiego i S. Karolaka. W części drugiej wyszczególniono i opisano cztery kategorie zdania, takie jak: czas, modalność, osoba i określoność/nieokreśloność. Praca zawiera również obszerny aneks łączliwości wybranych czasowników rosyjskich i polskich. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - Gebert Lucyna Listy o aspekcie / Lucyna Gebert // "Studia z Filologii Polskiej i Słowiańskiej" 2010 45 .- S. 119-131 .- Streszcz.: eng | pol Słowa kluczowe: akt illokucyjny, akt mowy, aspekt, czasownik, język polski, język rosyjski Klasyfikacja: 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne, 8.2.5. Język polski. Semantyka. Pragmatyka, 9.2.5. Język rosyjski. Semantyka. Pragmatyka Abstrakt: Podstawą artykułu jest korespondencja autorki z S. Karolakiem dotycząca roli siły illokucyjnej, czyli mechanizmów pragmatycznych, przy wyborze formy dokonanej lub niedokonanej czasownika. Rozważania oparte są na przykładach z języków polskiego i rosyjskiego. W teorii aspektu proponowanej przez autorkę okurencja formy dokonanej wynika z siły illokucyjnej sfokalizowanej na części znaczenia czasownika, która wyraża zmianę i rezultat. Według S. Karolaka asercja jest częścią semantyki. Badacz ten opowiada się za nieuwzględnianiem mechanizmów pragmatycznych przy opisie funkcjonowania aspektu, z czym polemizuje autorka. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - Szwat-Gyłybowa Grażyna Profesor Stanisław Karolak : 21 lutego 1931-5 czerwca 2009 / Grażyna Szwat-Gyłybow // "Studia z Filologii Polskiej i Słowiańskiej" 2009 44 .- S. 15-16 | pol Słowa kluczowe: aspekt, językoznawstwo slawistyczne, Karolak Stanisław (1931-2009), personalia, Polska, składnia semantyczna, slawistyka Klasyfikacja: 1.6.4. Personalia, 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne Abstrakt: Wspomnienie o S. Karolaku, językoznawcy, slawiście i wieloletnim pracowniku Instytutu Slawistyki Polskiej Akademii Nauk. W swojej pracy naukowej podejmował przede wszystkim zagadnienia z zakresu składni semantycznej języków słowiańskich. Jest twórcą rozbudowanej teorii aspektu wraz z formami jego gramatykalizacji. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - Korytkowska Małgorzata Wykładniki określoności/nieokreśloności a pewien typ wyrażeń ekspresywnych w języku bułgarskim i polskim / Małgorzata Korytkowska // "Studia z Filologii Polskiej i Słowiańskiej" 2010 45 .- S. 133-141 .- Streszcz.: eng | pol Słowa kluczowe: ekspresywność, język bułgarski, język polski, kategoria semantyczna, nieokreśloność, określoność, struktura zdaniowa, wykładnik językowy Klasyfikacja: 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne, 3.1.1.4. Język bułgarski. Składnia, 3.1.5. Język bułgarski. Semantyka. Pragmatyka, 8.2.1.4. Język polski. Składnia, 8.2.5. Język polski. Semantyka. Pragmatyka Abstrakt: Analiza cech semantycznych fraz typu една - някаква история // една - някаква случка w oparciu o model zaproponowany dla kategorii określoności/nieokreśloności przez S. Karolaka. Autorka zauważa, że w omawianych strukturach, w których zastosowano wykładniki określoności/nieokreśloności, nacechowanie ekspresywne (pejoratywne lub podkreślające niemiłe zaskoczenie nadawcy) uzyskuje się przez zastosowanie niepełnej strukturalnie frazy една/един, zaimka w funkcji dopełnienia (występującego nietypowo) oraz specyficznej intonacji. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - Banyś Wiesław Prof. Stanislaw Karolak, Dr h.c., (Institute of Slavic Studies, Polish Academy of Sciences, Poland) died on 5 June this year / Wiesław Banyś // "Cognitive Studies = Études cognitives" 2009 9 .- S. 11-13 .- Fot. | eng Słowa kluczowe: aspekt, językoznawstwo slawistyczne, Karolak Stanisław (1931-2009), personalia, Polska, składnia semantyczna, slawistyka Klasyfikacja: 1.6.4. Personalia, 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne Abstrakt: Obituary of S. Karolak, linguist, romanist, slavist and a long-term research worker at the Institute of Slavic Studies Polish Academy of Sciences. In his work he concentrated on issues of semantic syntax of Slavic languages as well as French, English and Italian. He created a development theory of aspect and its forms of grammaticalization. (PK) Abstrakt 2: Wspomnienie o S. Karolaku, językoznawcy, romaniście i slawiście, wieloletnim pracowniku Instytutu Slawistyki Polskiej Akademii Nauk. W swojej pracy naukowej zajmował się przede wszystkim zagadnieniami związanymi ze składnią semantyczną języków słowiańskich oraz języków: francuskiego, angielskiego i włoskiego. Jest twórcą rozbudowanej teorii aspektu wraz z formami jego gramatykalizacji. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - 12. Gajda Stanisław Honorowe wyróżnienia za zasługi dla językoznawstwa / Stanisław Gajda // "Język Polski : organ Towarzystwa Miłośników Języka Polskiego" 2007 R. 87 z. 1 .- S. 86 | pol Słowa kluczowe: językoznawstwo, Karolak Stanisław (1931-2009), Polska Akademia Nauk. Komitet Językoznawstwa, Rymut Kazimierz (1935-2006), Satkiewicz Halina (1928-2012), Sobierajski Zenon (1917-2007), Topolińska Zuzanna (1931-), życie naukowe Klasyfikacja: 1.6.6. Działalność naukowa, 1. Dział ogólnosłowiański Abstrakt: Informacja o przyznaniu na wniosek Komitetu Językoznawstwa Polskiej Akademii Nauk dyplomów honorowych S. Karolakowi, K. Rymutowi, H. Satkiewicz, Z. Sobierajskiemu i Z. Topolińskiej za wybitne osiągnięcia w zakresie językoznawstwa. (PK) Wyświetl Edytuj - Kiklewicz Aleksander Finitywny (teleologiczny) model aspektualności : założenia teoretyczne / Aleksander Kiklewicz // "Prace Filologiczne" 2005 T. 50 .- S. 59-82 | pol Słowa kluczowe: aspekt, aspektualność, czasownik, kategoria gramatyczna, semantyka 1 (znaczenie znaków językowych) Klasyfikacja: 1.1. Dział ogólnosłowiański. Zagadnienia współczesne Abstrakt: W oparciu o rozważania dotyczące ujęć badawczych (C. Piernikarski - ujęcie redukcjonistyczne, A.V. Bondarko - ujęcie funkcjonalno-semantyczne, S. Karolak - ujęcie analityczne, A. Mustajoki - ujęcie taksonomiczne) semantyki aspektu przedstawiono autorskie założenia teoretyczne finitywnego modelu aspektualności. U jego podstaw legły postulaty: 1) referencyjności, 2) dynamiczności, 3) rezultatywności (skuteczności), 4) odniesienia, 5) optymalności. (MP) Category:Characters Category:Personal information